Beyond of Friend
by 13th Hell
Summary: oneshoot mungkin alasan beyonb birthday meninggalkan wammy house...


cuma one shoot aja tentang Beyond Birthday sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan wammy... hope you like it and dont forget to review.. X)

disclaimer: belong to TOTO...

genre: tragedy, misteri

* * *

Beyond of friend

Hujan mengguyur winchester sangat deras, di sebuah panti asuhan terbesar bernama wammy's house seorang pria tua menggenggam seorang anak berambut hitam berumur 12 tahun, matanya yang semerah darah menatap lantai yang ia lewati…

Krek..! sebuah pintu terbuka, menampilkan puluhan anak-anak panti yang sedang bersantai dan bermain di ruangan besar itu, mungkin bisa di sebut sebuah aula atau ruang santai. Yang jelas kini semua anak terpaku pada seorang pria paruh baya itu, setelah pria itu meminta perhatian mereka.

"hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian, beyond ayo kenalkan dirimu"pria itu mendorong anak itu dengan lembut.

Anak itu hanya menatap wajah-wajah orang yang memperhatikannya, tidak bukan wajah, lebih tepat dia memperhatikan dahi mereka satu persatu. Mata merah nya menelusuri setiap anak di tempat itu dan akhirnya berhenti pada seorang anak berrambut merah yang sedang bermain game di jendela 'mail jeevas' pikirnya, kemudian matanya beralih pada anak di sampingnya yang sedang memakan coklat batang dengan kasar. 'mihael kheel' lagi dia bicara dalam hati dan terakhir matanya tertuju pada anak yang memojok sendiri dengan puzzle yang ia susun 'nate river'.

"roger siapa dia, mengapa dia hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan kami? Apa dia bisu?" ucap anak berambut kuning yang di kuncir dua pada pria tua di samping anak itu. 'linda'anak itu membaca nama di dahi anak perempuan itu.

"aku beyond birthday, dan aku dapat bicara"ucap anak bermata rubby itu menatap tajam kearah linda.

Semua anak langsung berbisik, membicarakan beyond. Rata-rata mereka takut, dan menganggap beyond sangat aneh. Namun beyond hanya diam tak peduli, dia sudah sering di anggap aneh oleh orang lain bahkan keluarganya. Beyond birthday pemilik mata shinigami, hanya dengan melihat wajah seseorang dia dapat menentukan kapan orang itu akan mati dan siapa nama mereka, dia hanya tinggal membaca tulisan dan angka-angka yang berterbangan di dahi orang itu, tapi karena hal itu juga tak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"beyond, sebaiknya kau bisa bermain bersama mereka, dan kalian bermainlah bersama beyond. Saya akan pergi karna ada yang harus saya kerjakan"ucap roger dan langsung meninggalkan beyond dan anak-anak lain di ruangan itu.

Anak-anak masih melihat dan membicarakan beyond kecuali ketiga anak yang sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri, 'mihael kheel, mail jeevas, dan nate river' nama-nama itu memenuhi pikiran beyond, dia tersenyum, kemudian dia pergi keluar meninggalkan anak lain yang masih sibuk membicarakannya.

Beyond pergi ke kamarnya,

"aku tak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi mereka bertiga sepertinya menarik."ucapnya

* * *

Beyond memang sudah tak ambil pusing jika orang lain menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya, tidak punya teman atau apapun baginya sama saja. Dia pun tak pernah merasa harus bersedih saat orang tua nya mati dalam kecelakaan, karena sesungguhnya dia sudah tau hari itu akan tiba, saat semua angka-angka itu terus berkurang dan berubah menjadi 0.

"hey mello! Sepertinya kau keterlaluan mengerjai near hari ini"ucap seorang anak berambut merah yang berumur 5 tahun kepada anak blonde yang diikutinya.

"jangan bodoh matt! Kau ini seperti tidak tau aku saja! Kau tidak liat wajahnya dia biasa saja berarti dia tidak keberatan! Walau aku tetap kesal dengan sikapnya itu, tapi aku tetap senang bisa menghancurkan menara-menaranya itu hahaha,,,"ucap anak blonde bernama mello yang berumur 6 tahun. Sementara matt hanya diam sambil berlari kecil mengikuti temannya itu yang menurutnya sangat cepat.

Beyond melirik ke ruangan di sebelahnya, saat itu ia kaget karna kedua anak tadi keluar dari pintu di sampingnya saat ia sedang berjalan di lorong itu. Beyond melihat anak berambut putih dengan piyama putih kebesaran yang terduduk sambil menyusun kembali menara yang telah hancur di sekelilingnya umurnya mungkin 4 tahun,

'nate river'pikir beyond, Dia ingin masuk, tapi dia mengurungkan niat nya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, beyond selalu menunggu melihat mello dan matt mengganggu near di ruang bermain sambil menjilat selai strawberry di jari-jarinya.

"emm… beyond?'' beyond sedikit kaget saat seseorang mendekatinya. 'A' pikirnya. Anak itu seumuran dengan nya, dan dia tau karna memang hanya dia dan A berada di kelas yang sama dan A adalah satu-satu nya temannya.

"sedang apa kau disini?'' ucap A

''hanya mengamati'' singkat selalu.

''oh.. kau seperti tertarik pada mereka ya B?'' beyond menatap kea rah A kemudian melanjutkan menjilat jari nya.

''ya, sedikit…''

''kenapa tidak kau dekati?''

''kenapa aku harus? Aku tidak suka bermain dengan orang lain aku suka sendiri''

''ya aku mengerti…''

''A kemari aku mau menunjukan sesuatu pada mu!'' beyond langsung menarik tangan A yang kebingungan.

A adalah temannya satu-satunya yang beyond percaya di panti asuhan Wammy house, A dan beyond dekat karna A orang pertama yang tidak takut pada beyond, dan entah kenapa beyond sangat nyaman dekat dengan A. seperti alphabet A selalu dekat dengan B.

* * *

Kreet.. pintu kamar beyond terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang cukup luas, satu tempat tidur dan meja di samping nya, ini pertama kali nya A masuk ke kamar B padahal B sering sekali ke kamar A, itu karna B tak pernah membolehkan siapa pun memasuki kamar nya. Tapi ada yang membuat A sedikit syok, matanya membesar saat B menunjukan benda di belakangnya…

"B? sejak kapan kau membuatnya?"Tanya A mendekati benda yang di tujukan B.

"setiap malam… aku insomnia, dan aku bosan jadi aku membuatnya."ucap B dan duduk di kursi belajar sementara A duduk di tempat tidur B.

''apa kau suka A?''

''jadi ini aku?'' Tanya A menggenggam sebuah boneka yang di berikan B, boneka itu berambut hitam dari benang wol, bermata kancing coklat dan sebuah jaitan benang membentuk senyum di wajahnya. Boneka itu terbuat dari kain panel dan diisi oleh kapas wol, sangat lembut walau sedikit menyeramkan.

''aku suka'' ucap A, tersenyum ia juga tak tau kenapa ia menyukainya.

''sepertinya kau membuat banyak, dan sesuai dengan anak di wammy, apa kau sangat menyukai mereka?''

''tidak, aku tidak suka, hanya saja mereka menarik'' B menyeringai, entah kenapa setiap ia tersenyum lebih seperti seringaian.

''apa aku boleh memiliki ini?''

''tentu saja, itu memang buat mu, dan mungkin aku akan memberikan ini juga pada pemiliknya nanti'' B memegang dua boneka yang satu berambut blonde dan satu lagi berambut merah. 'matt dan mello' pikir A. namun tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari arah pintu.

''aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggggggghhhh!'' dua orang anak menjerit karna syok melihat boneka di tangan B.

ya mereka adalah mello dan matt. Dan mereka langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, B hanya terkikik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sedang A hanya menghela nafas. Dia tau kenapa mereka berteriak, itu bukan karna boneka nya, ya mungkin karna itu, tapi lebih tepat karna boneka itu berlumuran warna merah, seperti darah, padahal itu hanya selai strawberry yang tadi B makan.

''kau sengaja ya?''

''hihihihi… kau lihat wajah mereka pfftt…'''B menahan tawa.

''kau tau mereka kira itu darah, dan mereka sangka kau mau menyantet mereka kau tau itu"

''hahahahaha… bukan kah itu lucu'' B masih tertawa mengingat pemandangan tadi, A jadi ikut tertawa.

* * *

A mulai melihat boneka lain di meja B ada dua boneka lagi, satu boneka dengan rambut wol putih dan satu nya dengan rambut hitam. A tau yang berambut putih adalah near tapi untuk yang rambut hitam dia sedikit bingung, awalnya ia kira itu adalah B namun aneh karna matanya berkancing hitam bukan merah, semua boneka memiliki mata yang berwarna sama seperti orang aslinya, matt berkancing mata hijau, mello berkancing mata biru, near berkancing mata hitam dan A berkancing mata coklat, lalu siapa boneka ini?

''emm… B siapa ini?'' A mengambil bonek berambut hitam di meja itu, A melihat B sedikit ada rona merah di pipinya.

"itu.. L" ucapnya malu. A sedkit bingung tapi kemudian tersenyum.

''jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan nya?'' B mengangguk.

A memang merasa B mirip dengan L, hanya mata merah dan rambut B sedikit lebih rapi. A sesekali bertemu L karna L adalah mentor nya, dan A adalah anak yang akan menggantikan L saat L tidak lagi ada. Terkadang A depresi jika memikirkan itu. Seakan dia hanya sebuah boneka yang hanya di pakai saat di perlukan, dia telah lama kehilangan identitasnya saat ia memasuki tempat bernama wammy ini. A anak tercerdas se panti asuhan penerus pertama L detektif terhebat didunia, itulah identitasnya sekarang.

''A?'' B membuyarkan lamunan A.

''ah, ya maaf B" A tersenyum. ''sepertinya sudah waktunya makan malam sebaiknya kita pergi'' lanjutnya.

''ya, tapi kau tidak apa kan?''

''ya, tenanglah B'' A tersenyum lagi. Mereka pun pergi keruan makan.

* * *

beberapa tahun setelahnya, saat itu adalah pulang sekolah. Dan entah kenapa B ingin sekali langsung bertemu A. B yakin A ada dikamarnya jam segini, tentu saja dia sedang belajar. A orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu di kamar nya dan B selalu senang mengunjungi A.

''A..'' B mulai memanggil, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

''A?'' dia memanggil sambil mengetuk pintu, masih sepi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk karna ternyata tidak di kunci. B mulai masuk tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan syok, matanya melebar. A telah tergantung di depannya, sebuah tali melingkar di lehernya. B syok dia mundur sampai berhenti di dinding, dia ingat tanggal hari ini, tanggal yang sama seperti yang selalu ia lihat di dahi A. tubuh nya bergetar tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berteriak, bergerak, nafas nya terengah-engah dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sama seperti saat orang tua nya meninggal di depan matanya. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua berteriak menyadarkannya.

B mendekati mayat A tubuhnya masih bergetar, tapi ia mencoba menurunkan mayat A. B memeluk A dengan erat, air mata nya mengalir, dia mencium dahi A. Roger, watari dan L datang dan meyuruh B keluar, B kemudian menuju kamar nya. Dia memasukan baju kedalam tas nya, kemudian menatap 4 boneka di mejanya.

1 jam setelahnya L memerintahkan roger ke kamar B dan memanggilnya, L tau B pasti syok karna kejadian ini. L tau B sangat mengagumi nya dan A adalah sahabat terbaik B, dan L ingin membuat B tenang dengan kehadirannya, sama seperti saat ia menemukannya di rumah sakit saat kedua rang tua nya mati, B sangat cerdas dan L tau itu B adalah penerus kedua nya, tapi L lebih menganggap B sebagai B orang yang ia temui 3 tahun lalu di ruangan nya saat B tidak sengaja memasuki ruangan nya.

Roger datang ke ruangan L dengan terengah-engah, dia meminta L ke kamar B. L pun mengkuti nya dan dia melihat 4 boneka terpaku di keempat sisi ruanga. boneka-boneka yang menyerupai dirinya dan anak didik nya, near,mello dan matt. Di bawah boneka itu terlihat nama masing-masing, nate river, mihael keehl, mail jeevas dan L lawliet yang di tulis dengan darah, ya darah dari B Dan B telah pergi meninggalkan wammy house.

* * *

"L, kau yakin B tidak membunuh A?'' tanya watari, seminggu setelahnya.

"aku yakin. A bunuh diri bukan di bunuh"ucap L pasti.

''lalu bagaimana dengan boneka yang di temukan di kamar A?''

''boneka itu di berikan pada A, dan boneka lain yang di temukan dikamar nya adalah boneka yang ia ingin berikan juga pada kami, tapi rencananya berubah saat kematian A. dia akan balas dendam, dan aku akan menunggunya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya dan menantang ku.'' Ucap L sambil menyeruput teh manisnya. Watari, hanya diam. Tapi dia tau L telah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia melihat detektif itu semakin tertutup dan sendiri.

"jangan salahkan dirimu L'' ucapnya

The end..


End file.
